


After School

by Lilly0



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Eventual Romance, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho, the popular student, meets Nino, the bullied one</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Universe - School.
> 
> Beta-read by ivenclaire.

Nino is used to it by now. Sometimes he manages to escape them, hides so well that they can’t find him or he is so fast with running out of his class and away from school that no one can catch him. Sometimes though, they get him. It’s these days that he comes home with bruises covering his body and no money in his wallet anymore. On some days, they also steal his lunch or force him to do their homework.  
  
 _They_ …  
  
He refuses to call them by their real name. They don’t _deserve_ a name. And they never seem to do something on their own, never study, never do their homework. He is not their only victim – they have enough poor and not so influential pupils they can put pressure on. Hence, they will grow up stupid. At least he can be sure about that – it’s a little satisfaction to imagine them in ten years, with nothing but their non-existent name!  
  
So, Nino is used to them bullying him and being around him. The more it surprises him a few weeks later that at first he didn’t see the _change_. It’s like always to him. Later on, he will realize how here and there, one of the guys was missing, how he escaped school more often, how their homework got stolen, and how weird things were happening to these guys. The change came slowly and step by step until it resulted on that faithful day when he meets those idiots again and their ugly leader – King of Stupid – who pushes him against the wall right next to the hidden side-entrance of the school.  
  
Nino closes his eyes, doesn’t want to talk to them or look at them. They should just beat him up and leave him the hell alone. No one beats him up though, instead, he hears a loud splash. When he opens his eyes, he can see a gush of water suddenly swamping them, drowning them completely in water. Everyone except Nino.  
  
“My mother will get angry.” one of the guys yells in panic, tugging at his clothes.  
  
“My school uniform!”  
  
“Damn it-“ King of Stupid yells. “-the water was full of tar!”  
  
The next thing Nino knows is that a basket full of feathers gets emptied above their heads. He knows he shouldn’t, knows he will regret it, but he has to laugh. He can’t help it.  
  
This time though, he gets hit. He has expected it already but it was definitely worth it to see them like that and laugh. When one of the guys wants to hit him again, he can suddenly see how someone pushes the said guy away, kicks him even. Five minutes later, two of them have blood running out of their noses, one even holds his arm in pain. They basically flee the situation.  
  
“You’ll pay for this!” King of Stupid yells while he retreats.  
  
“Really?” The voice of his saviour drips with sarcasm. “Send my family a check.”  
  
For a moment, King of Stupid looks at him in surprise before his eyes widen in shock. He shakes his head, wants to say something but then only turns around and runs away in panic.  
  
The guy nods contently, turns around and checks Nino from head to toe. “You look horrible.” His not particularly charming saviour says calmly. And when Nino just shrugs and points at the place where the guys were beaten up before, he adds: “Black belt in karate.”  
  
The guy’s name is Sho. Nino knows that. Everyone knows. Sho is one of those rich elite kids that aren’t only wealthy but also do exceptionally well with their studies. Nino has seen Sho several times already – they have some classes together. He has even lent him a pen once and never dared to get it back because Sho is always surrounded by everyone high in rank. He has three childhood friends, one of them looking sleepy most of the time, one being exceptionally good-looking and one being always smiley and positive.  
  
“Who emptied the water and feathers from the window above?” Nino asks, the question still bothering him a little despite the fact that he knows he should worry about other things now.  
  
“Jun-kun and Satoshi-kun,” Sho says calmly like it’s the most normal thing in the world that his friends would go to that extent to help an unknown classmate.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I asked them for help. And they have a strong sense of justice anyway.” Sho pauses. “Always wanted to talk to you. This was the perfect chance to finally exchange some words with you.”  
  
“Is it really okay?” Nino asks. His voice is breaking a little. Too much stress over the past couple of days. “Aren’t they going to go after you or your friends – for saving me?”  
  
“In this world, the strongest survives.” Sho answers randomly. “They can always tell the headmaster or try to get me but I have quite some influential and loyal friends here and my family donates more money to this school than anyone else.”  
  
Nino nods. Makes sense, he thinks. “Thanks.” he says. Sho just tilts his head and shrugs before he turns around, about to leave. Right at the moment when Nino wonders what he is about to do the next time when King of Stupid and his guys try to get him, Sho turns around again. “Are you coming?” he says impatiently. “I don’t like to wait. And if we take any longer, Masaki has eaten all of our lunch!”  
  
Nino stares at the other in soft bewilderment. He wants him to join? Why? It’s one thing to intervene when he gets bullied – though it’s not that usual either – but to even tag him along with his friends, like he wants to spend time with him and become friends? Nino is about to ask exactly that question but then he shrugs it off. Sho hates waiting after all. So he catches up with him and follows him into the school’s café.  
  
Sho looks at him after a while, smiling slightly. “I lost your pen by the way. Sorry. Mind if I invite you for lunch instead.”  
  
Nino chuckles at that. “Fine for me.” he says. School days might just finally get lighter again, he thinks. Maybe even fun.


End file.
